PMD: What Lies Beyond
by GH08T and Slykillkoy
Summary: the story of a rogue guild member named Blaze who became a mercenary with a playfully annoying mew named Magi as his partner in crime. What adventures awaits them, in Blaze's case what jobs can pay top dollar for his ever so helpful assistance in making targeted pokemon "disappear", find out in the story (rated: M for blood, violence, lemons (maybe), and swearing)
1. episode 1: Blaze the mercenary

It was a midsummers day in the desert in a small village of pokemon living in small stone houses, it was frankly a normal sand village. One day this particular quilava came to town wearing a red hood with a burned and torn up cape, a pair of goggles, and a scabbard with a silver cutlass. He strangely entered the bar and placed the money on the small table.

"Oran berry shot, extra berries" he said.

"What brings you to town?" The machoke bartender asks while preparing the suspicious looking quilava.

"Just passin' by" he said with his head facing the table. "By any chance, have you seen a sableye wearing a black garb resembling a body of a ekans?" He asked as his head moved up to see the bartender.

"Yeah, he went into the cave inside the abandoned house beside my bar" the bartender said as he handed him a drink.

"Thanks, now I can kill that bastard" he said as he poured his drink into a bottle then got off the bar chair and left.

But before doing so the bartender asked "wait, aren't you going to say your name?"

"Blaze, that is my name" he said then went to the house.

Inside

(Blaze's POV)

Yup, the bartender was right, he is here. I can tell from his cheap scent, and I was getting closer.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN CHEST BITCH!" The sableye shouted out while pulling a chest from the paws of a homeless pichu.

My shadow towered above him and he turned to see me with my arms crossed and a disappointed look upon my face.

"I know you're a thief, and that is preety low, but stealing from the homeless, especially a child, now that's low even for you, Bloodstone" I said as I looked at him with my disappointed expression shifting into an annoyed one.

Bloodstone then let go of the chest and the pichu ran with it as fast as it can. Bloodstone then created a dark aura from his claws (which means he's going to use shadow claw) as I pulled my cutlass from my scabbard.

"You think you can beat me?" Bloodstone asked as his claws were ready.

I then pointed my blade at him and said "No, I know I can beat you, you thieving piece of crap".

He then lunged towards me, about to attack using shadow claw, but he was unprepared for my blade blocking his attack. He hit me with the same move again and again from different angles which I blocked swiftly.

"Why don't you attack already?" Sableye asked as he fired beams from glowing gems (power gem)

"Because I taught you couldn't take it, but judging by your attitude, I can tell your ready" I said as my back set itself ablaze burning a few more parts of my red cape.

My sword then set itself ablaze as well with the fire going throughout the blade. I then swung my sword in the shape of a star before lines of fire launched like a projectile from it which detonated upon impact (fire blast). He then got up to release a field of dark aura which covered the floor around him (Dark Pulse). I was momentarily unprepared for such an attack, until I then spun into a wheel of fire (flame wheel) as it cut through the dark aura surrounding him albeit his moves were powerful nonetheless, but he couldn't comprehend my abilities. but I was unprepared for the fact that he knew substitute! it bought him a lot of time to escape my attack after using dark pulse

"Dammit, not again" I said before I felt something that was as sharp as a blade cut my chest. "So he knows night slash,well I got news for you bub" I said as I used detect and blocked his claw with my sword before he could finish me off.

"Hope you brought sun screen" I joked before a ball of fire formed infront of my jaws and spewed out fire on his face (flamethrower), it gave me enough time to use flame wheel once more as he was still distracted from the agonizing burn on his face.

My move knocked him onto a wall and broke a few of his ribs from my previous attack, he then spit out blood from his mouth as he was internally bleeding. He got up and limped towards me as his left leg was broken as well.

"Is that all you've go-" Bloodstone muttered before I swung my blade past his neck and his head slid off his body with perfect ease due to the perfect cut of my blade.

the fire that my body emitted dimmed itself until it was unnoticable as I placed my cutlass back in its scabbard, I then removed my goggles and let them lie above my eyebrows with the strap still attached to my head. I then focused on the headless corpse of Bloodstone as body was still twitching even at the loss of its head until it ran out of blood. I then pulled out a bag and placed his head there and left this town secretly so I wouldn't get arrested and have to kill anyone else because I'm too tired to do so, I would like to call this another contract completed.

(Inside my homebase)

I climbed the ladder so I could enter my rather large blimp, I then entered my office where I dumped my hood into a basket, and my goggles on my office desk with my sword before entering the control room as I steered my blimp to a ship on the water with a blaziken as captain looking up as if he was waiting for me. I then opened the door to my blimp and lazily climbed down with a single strap bag with blood stains on the bottom lied on my shoulder as I got on the ship.

"Were you waiting for me or Bloodstone, dickface?" I joked.

"Where's the damn bastard? Where is Bloodstone?" He asked.

I then threw my bag onto the ship and one pf the crew member's opened it to reveal a clean sableye skull then I said "Here he is, or at least what's left of him".

"Man, do you have to be so brutal?" The Blaziken asked as I climbed aboard my ship.

"I'm a mercenary, what do you expect?" I said.

"I'll just send you the pay tomorrow because you didn't bother to ask where my treasure was" The blaziken said before I showed him my pointed out my middle finger at him and left in my blimp.

"He's like the biggest asshole you've ever met" a vigoroth said while he was carrying a crate.

"Yep, but also the most skilled person I've ever met" The blaziken said and sailed away.

(Back inside my blimp)

The blimp was set in auto pilot as I was asleep on my office chair until an all too familiar event happened. Something was starting to shake my chair until I fell of it and hit the back of my head in the process. I then saw a mew with violet eyes and a black and purple scarf with designs resembling a seviper.

"WHAT THE HELL MAGI!?" I shouted as she giggled.

"So how's work honey?" Magi joked while going near my face before pushing her away with my paw.

"Stop calling me honey, we're not even mates yet and can't you at least wake me up without giving me any headaches" I said as I rubbed the back of my head in pain, still annoyed by this routine that Magi always does.

"Well we could at least try" Magi said with a seductive grin on her face as it got closer to mine again.

Magi is a mew, a species of pokemon that has a lot of psychic abilities as well a having a playful personality like a child. In Magi's case she was a mew with the personality of a ghost pokemon, playful in more annoying ways than one.

"No thanks asshole" I said while pushing her face away with my paw once more.

"Hmph" Magi pouted because of my refusal to her offer.

"Now where is the next job?" I asked annoyingly as I was still sitting on the floor.

"Partypooper, no cake for you" Magi pouted once more as I was getting more annoyed by her attitude. "It's in Treasure town dumbass" Magi said as she floated upwards to the baloon part of the blimp where her room lied.

"Oh great I have to deal with wigglypuff again. welp, looks like its time to go then" I said as I stood up and went to the control room to fly to Treasure town.

THE END

Sly: so this is what your normal stories look like

GH08T: I'm actually trying a new style in writing by adding some extra details and this is currently my first rated M story so yay for me

Sly: who did you base Blaze off of?

GH08T: simple, I based his personality off Dante from the DMC (devil may cry) series, and based off his fighting style and skills/abilities off Fuhrer King Bradley and colonel Mustang from fullmetal alchemist

Sly: I see the references now

GH08T: And readers if you are wondering why there aren't any new stories from me or Sly and that is because we were studying for a crapload of tests which led to very little time for ourselves and during that free time, we did this, so I'm sorry if you hate it, because I'm just trying something new by adding anime style violence and swearing into this story. But if you like it then please favorite, follow, and/or comment on it as well as us. So thank you for reading everyone and maybe chapter 2 will be up soon.

Sly: yay chapter 2! :)


	2. Episode 2: Scarred

(Blaze's POV)

We made it to Treasure Town, the awfully peaceful town, nonetheless I've heard that there was no trouble in that town since I left about ten years ago, I hope they didn't take out my base of operations. I landed my blimp at the roof of my base on the beach as the blimp started disenflating itself as it attached itself to the roof. I then got in my office to lay against my office chair and let my feet rest on the table, mew then phased through the ceiling drowsilly, still in her nightgown, I acted as relunctant as ever to go and poke her with the handle of my blade.

"Hey, hey Magi, are ya awake yet?" I asked while poking her still.

"Five more minutes" Magi said squirming to signal me to stop disturbing her.

I always found it quite adorable to see her like this on the ground, usually I'd tell her to cut the crap and wake up, but since it's a job from the guild, I wouldn't mind going there fashionably late as per usual. I fell asleep for, uh... I don't know but I was awoken by the most annoying sound I hear whenever there is a new customer, a person to whom I have a dept to, sometimes an assassin, or maybe all. I lazily got my feet off the table and off my chair to get the door.

*knocking repeatedly* the door went as I walked there sluggishly after idly sitting in my chair for the rest of the day to notice it was already evening.

"*knocking repeatedly* fucking hell, I'm getting there okay?!" I said as I was getting annoyed by the same noise.

I opened it with an annoyed face until it shifted into a very calm one as a familiar mismagius wearing a black scarf, a pair of circular glasses, and holding a book in his right hand.

"Hey Blaze, long time no see, how's Magi doing?" The Mismagius asked.

"Well if it isn't my favorite mismagius, Soul. I could see that you evolved since we last saw each other, as well as become a geek in the process. And Magi is doing fine, she's completely forgotten about what happened seven years ago" I said with my usual half smile.

"I see, and reading has become quite the hobby you see, and by the way, Chatot has been going crazy since he thinks you're declining his job for you" Soul said as he ajusted his round glasses with his left hand.

"I wanted to let him freak out first, but since he asked you to ask me to go there so nicely, I could go there...nah, I'll just wait a bit more" I said until he went over to Magi as he phased through me, I could still never get used to that. I then grabbed my scabbard and strapped it on, so I may place my blade in. I then put on my newly repaired hood, and clipped it on with my badge being the clasp and all the burn marks repaired, leaving the cuts and rips on it, I say its a good look for me. I was about to enter my office once more only to be teleported to the guildmaster's office.

"Ohno not this again" I complained

Wigglypuff stared at the wall before suddenly turning to say 'yoom ta' then strike a pose. I say he's as childish as he is powerful, nonetheless I have to listen to him no matter how stupid and idiotic his anitcs can be.

"Hi friend, long time no see" Wigglypuff said with a large smile upon his face.

"Too long" I said with a bit of disappointment of having my mission explained by Wigglypuff, and none off his words make any sense.

Chatot then entered the office in complete surprise to see me there already. He then nagged at my face for not showing up earlier, for he was about to faint from all the stress he's been through so he could contact me.

I replied to him, ever so bluntly by saying "Aw, I miss you too, so don't get your feathers in a twist" he was the silenced for who knows what until wigglypuff told him to say the mission. Typical.

"Your mission is to take down Bloodstone" Chatot said in utter seriousness, but I just let out a loud laugh, thinking he was joking.

"I killed that bastard earlier this morning in a sand village" I said with a smirk upon my face.

"Apparently, It turns out he fooled you into thinking that was him" Chatot said as my smirk turned into a face of anger.

Damn, I was so close to killing him for what he did, yet he's always so far ahead of me. Chatot then got my attention as he flapped his wings furiously on my face. Nonetheless I was still focused on the subject being the fact that thedamn bastard actually got away rrom me again, he's more slippery than a Goodra.

"As I was saying, you'll be working with team Dawnshadow, one of the most skilled teams in the guild" Chatot said as they conveniently walked right in the room.

"So this is dawnshadow?" I asked.

The team had too members being a female pikachu with a red scarf and her badge on it, and a riolu with the same scarf and badge.

"Yes, the pikachu is Sierra while the riolu is Leon" Chatot said with great optimism until I ripped it in half like a sheet of paper as requested a duel with them to see how strong they are.

"I shall duel with them, to see if they are ready for this mission" I said and chatot so humbly and nervously agreed to my terms and let the battle commence on the beach.

(On the beach)

All the guildmembers in town were audiences to our performance in battle so they may use this for experience. Leon got into a stance as Sierra stood on all fours as electricity surged through her cheeks, they are ready, but too unprepared for my attacks.

"Alright let the battle begin, yoom ta!" Wigglypuff said and walked back.

Leon struck first, using iron tail, he attacked from above! Typical amateurs. I then caught it using a butterfly catch and pulled him to me so I may use him as a shield from Sierra's thunderbolt which worked well on weakening him. I then jumped in the air and threw him down head first into the sand (seismic toss) and landed on him with the palm of my paw on his chest.

"Good night fucker" I said as energy emitted from my paw which forced him into the sand while enlargening the crater (force palm).

Sierra was scarred shitless for her partners well being until he used metal claw, easily blockable. I used my cutlass to block that move as my went closer to his snout.

"You're too predictable dumbass" I said.

"Well you're not much to talk" Leon said with a smirk on his face as well as a spark of overconfidence.

I then pushed him back as a fireball which turned into a star made of fire launched from my mouth hit him directly in the face which made a deep fog caused by the smokescreen. I closed my eyes and placed my blade into its scabbard and placed my paws together in a praying position. My eyes shot open as I suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the right then I dodged Sierra's thunderbolt by suddenly appearing behind her, and I then used forcepalm on her back which launched her to the crowd and knocked her unconscious.

"How did you see me coming?" Leon asked.

"Your aura is very easy to detect, so I used it to my advantage. I'm afraid I'll have to cut this battle short, I have a crapload of stuff to do and I don't have much time left" I said and pulled my blade once more, switched it to its back end so I don't risk killing the little runt. "I've developed this move on my own, I can defeat any pokemon with this attack, you could call it a one-hit ko move, I call it Blaze Cut" I said as my blade set itself ablaze as I faded away.

Leon serached for me, no answer to his avail until a silver light went by him, followed by another, then another, until it seemed like there were silver lines all over him and I reappeared behind him, placing my sword back into it's hilt.

"Rest now, tomorrow is another day" I said then Leon suddenly fainted as cuts, bruises, and burns, appeared all over his body as I reappeared.

"You two are worthy, you may join me on my mission. By the way, I like your moxy kid" I said then walked to back into town.

(In the hotsprings)

My hood and sword hung from a tree a I relaxed my muscles on a nice and refreshing dip in the hot springs, it's practically my only pain and stress reliever, besides repeatedly killing my target. I was surprised to see Magi floating here.

"Hi Blaze" Magi said with a smile on her face as she unbuttoned her robe and let it slide down her shoulders as she undressed.

"Could you stop seducing me already, it's getting constantly annoying" I said as she replied with a giggle and got into the water and leaned beside me, she then placed her paw on my chest and let her head rest on my shoulder as she started to blush, since there is no point in fighting it, then I'll just roll with it.

"You know this place brings back so many good memories, like when we first met, you beat that grovyle to a pulp yet he still got away with a gear I stole first" Magi said with her eyes closed and still in the same position beside me.

"This place also brings back too many bad memories, the memories when...Bloodstone was on our team" I said which turned her smile into a frown.

"I still remember that night" Magi said.

(Magi's POV)

(7 years ago) [lemon warning]

I was in the motel of a town we stopped by since we were all traveling together, Blaze had went off to gather fuel for the blimp leaving me and Bloodstone alone. I was in the kitchen preparing food when Bloodstone entered the room and his touched my shoulder which gave me chills down my spine.

"Hey babe, watcha' doin'?" Bloodstone asked.

"Making diner, why do you ask?" I asked without knowing his full intent.

[lemon begins]

"Let's skip dinner, I'll just have desert" he said as he pulled me in to kiss me.

He was kissing so forcefully as I then pushed him away. He laughed as he then tried to grab me only to be pushed away again by psychic. He laughed once more as he then puched me in the stomach which made me spit out blood as I fell to the ground. He then ripped my robe open to lick my body as he then grabbed my rump and lifted my tail to reveal my vagina, he gave a smirk as he let his long, slender tongue go deep inside of it as his teeth scratched my folds and my clit as I was helpless as my powers proved inaffective.

"S-STOP IT YOU JERK!" I shouted out as he bit my folds with his sharp teeth and it agonizingly went slowly as he bit my clit and made me scream out in pain.

"Alright bitch, here's your desert" Bloodstone said as he got my head and made me face his standing erection.

"No, theres no way in hell I'm doing that" I said until he grabbed my face and threw me to the ground, I tried to flee but he grabbed my tail and pulled my back.

"I wasn't through with you yet" Bloodstone said as he punched me to the ground and broke my nose.

He then kicked my stomach to increase the pain, he was beating me into submission, my powers couldn't affect him and the pain was too overwelming for me to teleport or phase through I was about to get away before he poured the soup I was making onto my back which burned it severely as he still slashed it with his claws.

"Now suck it bitch" Bloodstone said and I did as he had told.

I sucked his large erection, I only stayed at the head until his hand grabbed a hold of me and started bobbing my head up and down his member releatedly. It was torturous until his climax, his seed shot deep down my throat as he made me swallow it without wasting a drop, a bitter and salty taste it had, it was horrible to say the least.

"Don't worry bitch, we get to skip the rest of the foreplay, now it's time for the main event" Bloodstone said with a devious smile on his face.

"Heh, so much for saving it for Blaze" Bloodstone said and laughed manaically.

He then aligned his lenght to my vagina and shook my head in fear and disapproval, but he ignored and jammed the whole thing inside my virgin pussy. He then thrusted back slowly before going forward at full thrust, making me scream at the pain of being penetrated. The blood that soaked his dick was used by him as a lubricant for his easy thrusts. His lenght went deep in me, hitting my uterus with overwelming speed, it was incredibly painful, but I tried to take in all the pain. I failed due to him pumping his pointed finger in and out of my tailhole as he was pumping my vagina. It was all too much as I climaxed, my walls tightened against his shaft which released his burning seed within me causing me to scream out even more as he screamed my name in pleasure. Everything was growing dark as I then fell unconscious after removing his shaft from my vagina with his seed spilling out of me like a bottle. I was then awoken by the door opening and a loud gasp.

[lemon ends]

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Blaze said he entered the room with the fuel an groceries.

"Your too late I got her fi-" Bloodstone said before being knocked through the wall by Blaze.

"I'M NOT HOLDING BACK ON A FUCKING GODDAMN BASTARD THAT RAPED MY BEST FRIEND, YOUR NOT BLOODSTONE ANYMORE, YOUR JUST AN HIDEOUS INSECT, AND INSECTS MUST BE EXTERMINATED!" Blaze shouted out as he released all his rage on bloodstone by using blaze cut multiple times, again and again until he finished it by slicing him right down the middle not knowing he was killing a last minute substitute. "Magi, are you okay?" Blaze asked for he was worried due to all the cuts, bruises, and blood on my body, as well as the excess sperm flowing out of my vagina.

"Blaze..." I said as I fell unconscious once again.

Blaze gasped and held me tight as tears ran down his face and he said "don't leave me yet, I'll save you, I promise".

I awoke on an infirmary bed with Blaze sleeping on a chair beside me.

"Blaze..." I called out softly as my voice was not as loud as normal.

"Magi! You're awake, thank Arceus your still alive, I taught I-" BlaE said before I hugged him and cried on his shoulder. "It's okay you're safe now, I'll always protect you from here on out" Blaze said as I continued to cry on his shoulder.

(Blaze's POV)

(Present day)

"Those were dark times, but you helped me through it all" Magi said.

"That's what friends are for but now, now I can say we're not just friends because, I love you, from the deepest depts of my heart" I said as I held her close a d she did the same to me.

"As do I love you" Magi said and stared into my ruby eyes as I stared into her sarphire eyes before we closed our eyes and let our lips collide in a kiss as the sky was set ablze by the golden sunset.

THE END

GH08T: wow, my friend wasn't kidding about the lemon scene being a bit...I don't know what's the word, but you get what I mean, right?

Sly: Yeah, and you're right

GH08T: this feels like the longest story I've ever written

Sly: yeah it seems like it

GH08T: now we can all say that we're back completely and stories will still be delayed because of schoolwork but nonetheless, we're back.

Sly: more stories soon, yay! :)


	3. Episode 3: Mercenary Versus Guardian

(Masamune's POV)

It was winter here, it was always winter here. The snow made the metaphorical stage, and the shadows of the trees made the silhouettes that casted over me, a gallade wearing a brown scarf fighting a quilava, stubborn was he, he wore a pair of goggles, a focus sash around his neck with a guild badge at the center, he carried a silver cutlass with a golden handle on his back. He raised his sword and pointed it at me with a smirk on his face, simpleton, foolish, overconfident, zealous was he. I casted blades of energy above me which spun around me as it increased my power (swords dance), we gallades have a built in blade in our arms, my blade has extended with a glowing purple aura emitting from my blade (psycho cut).

"You gonna stare at me or are we gonna fight jackass? Now or never" He said with a zealous tone and attitude.

"Such confidence fills you, it shall be broken like your pride" I said as I prepared for my attack.

I couldn't shake this feeling off me, its as if my body was compelling me to battle him, even if I refused. The adrenaline, flowing through my veins as I lifted my blade. What compells me to fight him? What has bound me to pick a fight with a pitiful low life like him? What fills me with this exitement to battle him? What is the cause for all this?

(Blaze's POV)

(Few hours ago)

Tives. It is the name of the town of which we sailed to. We rode a steamboat with my battle-ready improvements added to it. I had removed my hood, leaving me wearing my focus band like a scarf on my neck with my badge as the center piece, I carried my sword with me as well. Magi wore a violet button-up robe with green oulines and ears and green button eyes on the hood of her robe. Leon and Sierra did not wear anything for winter, just they're usual attire.

"Welcome to Tives everybody, I hope you enjoy your stay while I refuel the ship" Soul said and floated into the woods as we entered the village.

"Be careful, merchant villages like this can have thieves of many kinds" I said looking at everyone as if they were a culprit of a crime.

"You know Treasure Town is a merchant village too" Leon stated which led to me rolling my eyes and groaning at his statement.

"You know what, here *gives them his money* buy whatever the fuck you want while I look for an old friend" I said as I left.

They looked into the bag to only see a bunch of rocks to stimulate the bag and make it seem like it was filled with money.

"You cheap bastard, how the hell are we going to buy anything with-" Magi asked before noticing I left without a trace.

"He really made sure we couldn't follow him" Sierra said as she stared into the snow which seems untouched by any pawprints made by me.

(In the woods)

I lied about me having a friend here. Soul told me that there was a witch here who could tell me where Bloodstone is, naturally I would accept and hoping this information was trustworthy. I reached the deepest depts of these woods to see a gallade with a brown cloak and scarf staring at me as he sat on a large stone.

"Hey jackass, do you know if there is a witch around here" I said without fear nor respect for the gallade.

"Yes, but you will have to beat me to get to her. I am Masamune, guardian of the witch Hazel, leave me be and never return" Masamune said.

"Sorry asshole, I'm not leaving until I see that bitch just come out like a nice girl" I said as pulled my sword from it's scabbard.

He then stood up and threw his cape away and revealed the long brown scarf on his neck and the cigarette that sticked out of his mouth. The blades on his arms extended and he looked at me as if I made an action of which I will regret, a death stare if you will.

He then spat the cigar out of his mouth and onto the snow, still giving me his death stare and said

"This is your last warning, leave and never return".

"Are you even listening you motherfucker? I said I'm not leaving until I see the witch Hazel" I said.

"Then there is no hope for you..." Masamune said.

(Masamune's POV)

It was winter here, it was always winter here. The snow made the metaphorical stage, and the shadows of the trees made the silhouettes that casted over me, a gallade wearing a brown scarf fighting a quilava, stubborn was he, he wore a pair of goggles, a focus sash around his neck with a guild badge at the center, he carried a silver cutlass with a golden handle on his back. He raised his sword and pointed it at me with a smirk on his face, simpleton, foolish, overconfident, zealous was he. I casted blades of energy above me which spun around me as it increased my power (swords dance), we gallades have a built in blade in our arms, my blade has extended with a glowing purple aura emitting from my blade (psycho cut).

"You gonna stare at me or are we gonna fight jackass? Now or never" He said with a zealous tone and attitude.

"Such confidence fills you, it shall be broken like your pride" I said as I prepared for my attack.

I couldn't shake this feeling off me, its as if my body was compelling me to battle him, even if I refused. The adrenaline, flowing through my veins as I lifted my blade. What compells me to fight him? What has bound me to pick a fight with a pitiful low life like him? What fills me with this exitement to battle him? What is the cause for all this?

"Here goes nothing" He said and ball of fire which transformed into a star went at me with blazing speed before I cut it in half with my blade.

He then appeared in front of me, with his sword about to hit my face but dodged his attack by tilting my torso to the right and made my chanc yo get some range.

"You don't have to use the back of the blade, take thi fight seriously or I'll have to exterminate you rather quickly" I said.

"I just taught you couldn't take it, but I'll go all out on you now" He said as his sword engulfed itself in flames as his paw slid against the flat side of his blade.

"May I ask, what is forcing me to fight you? I never wanted to battle yet something is compelling me to do so? Are you the cause?" I asked before he laughed at me.

"Yes...and no" He said which surprised me.

"How are you both the cause and not the cause? Explain yourself fiend" I ordered.

"I can tell by your fighting style, and so I made an inference, stating that you were holding back. Naturally you would want to feel it again, the pleasure of fighting someone who is as skilled as you. You often defeat your foes with your abilities before they can even use their attack, in short you wanted a real challenge. I will give it to you, just don't hold back anymore" He said.

In truth, I was awestruck at his discovery of my secret. Yes, I've wanted a real opponent for years, yet each pokemon big and small, who had the will to defeat me wound up defeated. He was right.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Damn, you ask too many questions. My name is Blaze, I'm a mercenary" Blaze said

"You use your skills to kill the innocent for fame and glory, the legendary pyro, is in all for te money" I stated.

"Not exactly, I became a mercenary for two reasons: the money and sweet, sweet revenge. And I don't kill the just, I only kill the unjust, those that deserve a good ol' kick in the ass so they can land flat on it" Blaze said.

"But revenge on whom exactly?" I asked.

"The motherfucking bastard that raped my friend nearly to death, I've waited for a fucking job that would give me the pleasure for ending him once and for all and now I got it, but there wasn't any rule about doing any personal things while I'm at it so I could have fun with you for a while" Blaze said.

"Then I shall provide your challenge if you do your part" I said.

"Bring it on, you fucking jackass" Blaze said.

I finally have a real challenge, the legendary Blaze, the pyro swordsman. Some say he's a demon with god-like powers that can destroy whole societies in a few minutes, Others say he's heatran disquised as a normal fire type pokemon, but I say he's just a quilava with an excessive amount of skill. Truly I say he's the one I've been waiting for, the chosen warrior to battle against me in combat so it shall prove who is the stronger fighter, who is worthy of the title of 'legendary swordfighter'.

(Blaze's POV)

Now the real fight begins. He then used swords dance once more before launching a red slash of energy from psycho cut at me which formed into solid objects that I blocked and hit the ground with a loud 'thud' as it was stuck there until it faded away. His blade glowed green as he ran to me with blinding speed and spun around me, a white tornado green silhouettes destroying me, obliterating me until the last pf my blood has spelt.

"You have lost, now begone" Masamune said before I got up with a smirk on my face.

"You know I'm actually cursed by Aceus himself. I cannot die from anything like sickness, bleeding, incineration, impalement, and that sprt of shit. I find it to be a curse really, but the fun part is, I can always make a badass comeback before I leave my opponents flat on their asses or whatever is left of them at least" I said which surprised him beyond belief.

My wounds healed almost instananeously which awestruck him once more. Sloppy Amateur. You fell for the fucking trap. I then grabbed my blade that set itself ablaze once more before I attacked him from all angles as a red slash could be seen floating on his body as I swung my flaming blade at him, it wasn't even the pinacle of my true strenght, I went easy on him. as usual. I then placed my sword back in it's scabbard which ignited the slashes I've made launching him through the trees, I then used extreme speed to catch up to him and rapidly punched him with flaming fists and kicked him with outstanding blaze kicks until hit the wall of a mountain which created a small crater on the wall. He spat out blood from his mouth before I forced my palm onto his chest.

"Rest in pieces, you fucking asshole" I said as a great spike in my aura was released onto his chest.

The amount of force exerted caused the crater to expand and the mountain to shatter as Masamune was launched through it and landed after being hit by the ground because of force and gravity.

"STOP HURTING HIM!" Someone shouted and it revealed a shiny kirlia with a black witch hat and a short matching robe riding on a broomstick.

"Hazel...No" Masamune said weakly because of his extreme injuries.

"Looks like you're the witch Hazel" I said and she nodded as she paid her attention back on Masamune.

"Baby sister, you shouldn't have come here" Masamune said.

"Hush now big brother, I've got you, and I'm never letting you go" Hazel said.

"Okay once your done, can you stop showing all your incest bullshit" I said.

"You may take my life, but if you think of killing Hazel, I will defeat you with all my strenght no matter what" Masamune said.

"Relax jackass I just wanted to ask her to do me a few favors and that's it" I said which made them scream 'what' in disbelief.

"YOU WENT AS FAR AS KILLING ME JUST SO A FEW FAVORS CAN BE ANSWERED BY MY BABY SISTER!?" Masamune asked.

"No, I went as far as beating the living crap out of you just so a few favors can be answered. Besides you finally got your challenge" I said.

"True" Hazel said.

"Hey Hazel, I need you to look for a sableye by the name of Bloodstone" I said.

"He's in the distortion world of I believe" Hazel said almost instantly.

"How do you know that exactly?" I asked and cocked up on of my eyebrows.

"He forced me to make a portal spell so he may enter the distortion world while my brother was gone" Hazel said.

"Bring m there now! That asshole needs to die now!" I shouted as a portal opened before me.

"This will bring you to him but-" Hazel said before I rushed in and the portal closed behind me. "He didn't even let me finish" Hazel pouted.

"Don't worry sis, with that power I'm sure he can beat Bloodstone" Masamune said.

"I fear the worst for him, for I know what the sableye's true motive is" Hazel said.

(In the distortion world)

"BLOODSTONE!" I shouted in the temple with him in the center.

"Welcome to the distortion world, the day of reckoning is upon us all" Bloodstone laughed.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Damn" I said.

"If you know the three sons of Arceus: Dialga master of time, Palkia master of space, and Giratina master of reality. I can harness Giratina's power and transform me into the new Giratina!" Bloodstone said.

"You dumbass, I'll beat you no matter how strong you are, you'll never win" I said.

"We'll shall see. Now tremble before me as I unleash the power of Giratina! *insane laughter* you know you want to kill me bitch! But you're going to die like everyone else! *insane laughter*" Bloodstone shouted.

"like I said, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" I said as I charged at him with Blaze cut.

THE END

GH08T: book 1 is nearing the end but as usual the end will always have parts, it's a cliché I see in every series I watch. I've also made three references in this story being: Blaze vs Masamune (soul eater Mifune vs black star), Bloodstone's evil plan (Devil May Cry anime version), and the statement of Bloodstone (BlazBlue anime)

Sly: The final battle will begin soon, and I knew you'd use a reference like that.

GH08T: find out on the season finale of PMD: What Lies Beyond


	4. Episode 4: Blaze's Defeat

(Blaze's POV)

It was always like this, whenever we meet, our battle is always like this. We circled around each other, I point my blade at him, he does his trademark smirk, we battle, I win. Though I felt a bit uneasy, as if something went amiss, albeit, he wasn't doing the smirk, not even a tooth was seen on his usually smiling face but only a blank expression was seen, as if Bloodstone was no longer there, like he was a different version of himself. No. It was like he was a different person altogether.

"You gonna smirk or not asshole?" I asked.

"Do you think I would smirk at a time like this Blaze, surely you would know that Bloodstone is gone, only a shadow remains in his place, unbeknown of his place in this world" Bloodstone said with a somewhat different tone in his voice

His voice was different, sheer depression, emptyness, lack of humor, and without his fucking pain-in-the-ass attitude. He blankly stared at me as the sun set in the distortion world. I found the sunset to still be beautiful here even if this place was still messed up.

"Hey Bloodstone, you said you are just a shadow without any reason for being here, right?" I asked.

"Right, but unwilling as it may seem, I would like to get out of here" Bloodstone said as the sun set reached the end of the horizon and our shadows crept up against the walls as the light purple skies turned orange.

"Sorry asshole, but fire can cut through the dark, and you my friend are the dark" I said.

"But every light anyone makes causes another shadow to appear, there is no escape from darkness, as what they say 'even the sun sets in paradise'" Bloodstone said as tge darkness of the temple consumed us.

Nothing was seen. My sword engulfed itself in flames like a torch but what was strange wa the fact that Bloodstone was gone. In the dark, I felt a strange feeling, a feeling whih crept up on my spine, as if someone or something was watching me.

"I just want to be free" A deep voice said and looked up to see a pair of red eyes, each of the two staring at me.

I moved my sword higher to see the head of the renegade pokemon himself, Giratina. His body circled around me like some type of serpent who is going to suffocate his prey in his origin form.

"Witness the day that the shadow of everything in the world consumes everyone ad everything, until the world is plunged in darkness" Giratina said.

"Oh, crap" I said as giratina's shadow appendages stabbed me all at once.

"Why did my father create such a miserable and imperfect world? Why does my father's playthings want to act like savages to entertain his children, but in reality it just saddens them to see they're playthings break each other in a fight for an unreasonable dominace in power, wealth, strenght, intelligence, and more of the crap people put up with? Why doesn't my father like things that are perfect? Like me?" Giratina asked as he lifted up my impaled body.

"Because perfection should not exist, no one is perfect, if everyone were perfect *grunts in pain* then what is the point of playing with a toy that does not have a purpose, an idea, nor a soul that shows the toy's unique qualities that cause the people to have interest" I said.

"What did Bloodstone do to make you want to wipe him out of existence?" Giratina asked.

"He...acted like all of us, savage beings who would only care for one's own lust, pride, greed, wrath, sloth, gluttony, and envy" I said

"What about you? Aren't you the same?" Giratina asked.

"No...I never was...and I never will be" I said as I raised my flaming blade and cut off the impaling appendages on my body.

His roar shook the temple and made it crumble to the ground which gave me help in seeing what I was up against. Meteors then formed in the sky before landing on the ground until the flames that they were ingulfed with died out (draco meteor). I then fired a star of fire from my mouth and engulfed Giratina in flames, he didn't even flinch at my attack. I then ran towards him, dodging the first seven shadow appendages before the eight one got sliced as I climbed on it with my tremendous speed.

My blade was close to his head, I knew I couldn't let myself lose now, not when this world life was on my paws, I know I'm not killing Bloodstone, I knew that wasn't Bloodstone before the last few times we battled. It all made sense now, the one I was after, was not Bloodstone himself, but rather a puppeteer who controled his puppets like the pieces of crap they knew they were. My blade, only inches away from his face before something felt strange, it was overwhelmed by the pain of one of his appendages impaled my newly healed body once more, I realized that the curse that Arceus laid on me had not worked, I was not healing like I was supposed to.

"Your curse, it's been temporarily lifted" Giratina said as he threw me at one of the broken pillars of the once well built temple.

"What...the...fuck is going...on?..." I said as I lied on the floor beneat the pillar weakly as blood leaked from my stomach an onto the floor.

"Your seal cannot heal you if you are hurt by the innocent" Giratina said.

"What...do...you...mean?" I grunted

"You healed from Bloodstone's attacks for he was already guilty of a few heinous crimes before I possessed him and raped that mew, and by the way, she was quite the enjoyable tool, don't you think? But now that I exited his body, my true innocence is revealed" Giratina said.

"Your...want for perfection is...pure..." I said and it was answered by a nod, I was then lifted from the ground and was laid on a platform that looked like a cross.

My arms and legs, strapped up against the cross before a sharp stone stabbed a hole into my paws which kept me in place, and my sword now sticking out of stomach as blood fell down the sharp blade and into an infinte abyss as the cross stood there. I finally saw it. Entire life flash before my eyes, the memories I grew fond of or never forgotten played like a dream.

(The day after Magi was raped)

"It's okay now, I will protect you from here on out" I said as Magi continued to cry on my shoulder

(The sunset before the departure from Treasure Town)

"Those were dark times, but you helped me through it all" Magi said.

"That's what friends are for but now, now I can say we're not just friends because, I love you, from the deepest depts of my heart" I said as I held her close a d she did the same to me.

"As do I love you" Magi said and stared into my ruby eyes as I stared into her sarphire eyes before we closed our eyes and let our lips collide in a kiss as the sky was set ablaze by the golden sunset.

(Present time)

It all lead to now. Magi...you brought me here, Ironic really, the one you loved most, creating events that lead to the day I die.

"Magi...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for bringing you with me into this cruel world...I'm sorry for everything that has happened to...you..." I said as everything went black.

All hope for me was lost. I couldn't move. My life was now ended and so shall the world. But I felt a strong will to keep on fighting, a burning pain inside me, saying 'keep strong and carry on!'

"I won't die now, because if I die then I will forget you" I said.

I then made my right arm break free from the rope constricting my arm to the cross and pulled my paw out from under the pointed rock, the shearing pain didn't stop me as my paw was free an leaking my blood into the abyss below. I untied the rope on my left arm and did the same to my left paw. The one thing left, holding me on the cross was my blade which I pulled out as the blade was deep in my stomach.

"NNG! MAGI! I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU! YOU HEAR ME!? I'M NEVER GOING TO GIVE UP!" I shouted as I pulled my blade out of my chest for my one motivation, my one and only true love, Magi.

I'm not giving up until I see that smile on her face, I'll take on Arceus myself just to see you again. My blade finally released me as I landed on a stone platform instead of the abyss below. The portal back home! It's standing right there! I must get home! I crawled there as I created a stream of blood on the platform. I got close as my love for Magi pushed my physical limits to it's peek as I nearly reached the portal by an inch or two before I truly died on the floor. My breathing becoming slower, my heartbeat fading, my body feeling cold. The harsh pain of the reality of death.

"I'm sorry, I might never return, Magi. Remember my final words 'I'll love you till the end of reality and further, for now and forevermore. I may not know what lies beyond. But I'll always have ypu by my side even after my bitter end, so thank you Magi'" I said as my eyesight blurred and darkness returned as I said my final words.

adiós mi amor, nada quebrantará mi amor por ti

THE END

GH08T: I made such a grim reminder, that someday death shall befall us all, that is why we must live our life to the fullest and shape it to the life we will live until the sweetor bitter release of death.

Sly: in short this is not yet the end because he's planning to add two or three more chapters before the book 1 (season 1) will end.

GH08T: I was still making my speech, moment ruiner

Sly: ankle biter

GH08T: princess

Sly: lets just end it for the readers sake, okay?

GH08T: okay! :)


	5. Episode 5: Silhouette

(Magi's POV)

I suddenly felt a pain in my chest until it faded away as something felt cold ran past me, sure Tives was a winter village which won't stop snowing no matter what but this cold feeling was different, it is as if something in me had frozen

"Lo siento por todo lo que he hecho" A familiar voice said.

I looked around and saw no one but me and Team Dawnshadow. I thought I was hearing things but I was wrong.

"Mi amor, Lo siento por todo lo que he hecho" A familiar voice said again.

"Blaze, what have you gotten yourself into this time? Please be alright" I said and followed the growing voice.

"Hey Magi, wait!" Leon said as hisarm was streched outwards, trying to reach me but I teleported before he coild catch me.

As I got closer It grew louder and louder as it caused an even greater pain in my chest. I reached it, a portal of which a kirlia and a gallade were observing intently.

"Where is my friend?" I asked the two.

"Begone, you must go far from here before the day of reckoning will kill you sooner than expected" The gallade with the brown scarf said.

"What do you mean?" I asked with fear in my eyes.

"Dare not enter this portal, an old friend told us to do so" The kirlia dressed as a witch said.

"Blaze...please let me see my friend, let me see Blaze the pyro swordsman" I said.

My words, it left them both in shock. I then moved towards the portal before the gallade stopped me and repeated his words.

"I need to see him now!" I shouted as the gallade tried to push me away from the portal.

I tried to reach for it but a hand made of shadows appeared from the portal, grabbing the sides as a creature laced with the color platinum came out before his form changed.

"He didn't succeed in killing that pokemon, now this evil will release his terror upon thy world" the kirlia said which caused the gallade to stare at it in shock before swords made of energy spun around him as his blade appeared from his arm.

"Fool! You dare challenge me!?" The creature said as the gallade shot a purple slash which was dodged when it disappeared.

He reappeared as a shadow that crept along the darkness and soon it stabbed him through the chest before pulling out, leaking blood before falling on his knees and died on the floor. The relentless pokemon roared in amusement at how weak these feeble creatures are.

"YOU SHALL PAY!" The kirlia said before she too was killed by the ipaling appendages of that renegade.

"Typical mortal fools, nothing can defeat the master of reality, Giratina!" Giratina said

"Where is Blaze?!" I asked.

"He dead you fool, now bow before your new master" Giratina said.

"Never, not until I see Blaze! He can't be killed not even by you" I said.

"Why don't you seek for him yourself?" Giratina said as he let me enter the portal.

(In the distortion world)

The multiple colors flashed an endless stream if lights as I entered, I traveled deeper to only see a world that was filled with conflict in every way. I looked around but my heart stopped as I saw him. Blaze was on the ground, his sword on his right hand, blood running down the blade, his torso filled with holes that cause him to bleed out. I looked at him as his eyes were closed his face emotionless, I came down to him in tears, oh punishment indeed this is. A world with the one you loved dead at your feet.

"Blaze, Blaze wake up, Blaze this isn't funny, BLAZE GET UP ALREADY! YOU FUCKING MORON! JUST GET UP!...please get up, please..." I screamed asI grabbed hold of his bloodstained fur and held him in my arms as I screamed out in sorrow.

I cried at his shoulders, a familiar event this looked, but the tables have turned and the world had taken another thing I loved. First my virginity, and now the one I loved. This world is cruel to everybody no matter how powerful, weak, rich and poor, but this world couldn't even stop trying to kill me from the inside out. I looked to the blade and positioned it to my chest. I then shook him over an over again, until he would wake up and say his usual words, unfortunately, he didn't. I grabbed the sword once more and lifted the blade, trembling in sorrow and fear, I pulled away. I dropped the sword on the ground and held Blaze's body as I cried on the ground with him in my arms.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED WORLD!? TO SEE ME ON THE GROUND!? WELL THEN YOUR FUCKING WISH CAME TRUE!? YOU SON OF A BITCH" I shouted out and let the tears run down Blaze's shoulders.

"What the hell, Magi?..." A familiar voice said.

I then let go of Blaze and I saw his face. His scarlet eyes half open, a small grin on his face, and his paw on mine.

"You are a fucking moron" I said.

"But I'm your fucking moron" Blaze said as I was pulled in to a kiss.

Deep and passionate it was before he let go and stood up, limping to his sword, and grabbed it to get himself standing on his own two feet. His wounds were gone completely as he smirked and placed his sword back in its scabbard.

"Alright Magi, time to go home now" Blaze said before Giratina came into the picture.

Giratina had returned to the distortion world, for what purpose? I see no reason for him to return, until I realized who he was staring at.

"You know I hate it when yoy people play your little mind games on me, now I'll play my little games on you, asshole" Blaze said.

Giratina then launched an aura of darkness at Blaze before I released a protective barrier on us as I teleported to his side (protect). He stared at me with a grin on his face and placed his paw on my head.

"Just like old times, ain't that right Magi?" Blaze asked and I then nodded in agreement. "Let's show this fucker, what happens when you mess with us" Blaze said and pulled his blade from his scabbard and let it engulf itself in flames

(No one's POV)

(Play Devil may cry anime theme song for an epic battle theme)

Magi released the barrier which caused the shadows to hit the ground as Blaze jumped in the air as I teleported beside him to dodge. Blaze saw the opening he needed, and let history repeat itself, only this time he was ready for it. He ran up the shadow appendage and was inches away from a final blow as the shadow from before was about to impale him once again.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that twice?" Blaze said and sliced the shadow and used fire blast on giratina's face.

The blast was strong enough to blind Giratina for a split second before Blaze ran towards him and cut him down like a tree. The final blow was about to be truly made, he sliced through Giratina and surprisingly, Bloodstone came out as the Giratina body disappeared in a black smoke.

"You think you can beat me? Where there is light there is-" Bloodstone said before Blaze stabbed him in the chest.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you finished?" Blaze joked as black smoke came out of him before Blaze kicked him off his sword.

"What happened? *Looks to Blaze* Blaze, what are you doing? Quit joking around Blaze, It's me Bloodstone, why are you doing this?" Bloodstone said in fear as Blaze lifted his sword infront of his face, thinking Giratina was still in there but in reality, Bloodstone was back to normal.

"Goodnight you asshole" Blaze said as he swung his sword on Bloodstone's head as he screamed in fear until he was left expressionless.

Bloodstone's face now emotionless as Blaze struck the head repeatedly until the skull was broken and the skin on the frontal lobe hanged out of the head like flower petals. Blaze then swung the sword to his neck where it fell off his body with a perfect cut, the head toppling down the floor before it fell into the eternal Abyss where Blaze pushed the body down to as well.

"Finally, the Bloodstone crap is over, I can now sleep in peace" Blaze said with a smile on his face and Magi tagged along with him as they held each other from paw to paw into the portal and onto the world.

(In the normal world)

Leon and Sierra stood before the portal as a blood covered Blaze came out with Magi holding onto his dried blood covered paw.

"You two looked like you had fun" Leon said.

"I did mostly" Blaze said with a smirk on his face.

"You will never change, will you?" Sierra said as she rolled her eyes.

"Lets get back to the ship already, I really need a bath right now" Blaze said as they walked to the ship and got back to Treasure Town, everyone celebrated as Blaze had finally defeated Bloodstone once and for all, it caused a sigh of relief for everyone in the world.

(At Luminous springs)

Blaze wearing his new red hood with a red cape that has a black rose as the insignia on the cape, and his cutlass in it's scabbard on his back, and his trademark goggles stood in the water as a voice called down upon him.

"Do you wish to evolve?" The voice said.

"Yes, I wish to evolve" Blaze said.

"Then your wish has been granted, mote it be!" The voice said.

The water started to form a ripple beneath Blaze as it glowed after each ripple. Blinding light illuminated the springs as Blaze had now a bluish aura surrounding him, lifting him in the air as his form changed. His form now growing slightly bigger and taller as the springs gave him the power to evolve. The light then faded as a bluish figure touched the water and the blue aura was cancelled out and on the water was not a quilava, but now a mighty typhlosion as it stood strong in the luminous springs. The sword seemed to have evolved too! From a sharp cutlass into a broadsword with a fire-like design on the pommel.

"I don't see the difference" Blaze said which caused the newly evolved Leon who is now a lucario, Sierra who is now a pikachu, and Magi to laugh as they leave the springs.

(At the hotsprings)

Blaze went there hanging his new clothes and gear on a nearby branch as he entered the steaming pool and unbeknown of the fact that Magi was there as well.

"You don't have to hide in the steam anymore Magi, no one is here besides us, heck even that charcoal isn't here" Blaze said

"Remember what you said to me in the office before as we kissed?" Magi asked.

"Yeah. I guess there is no escape now is there?" Blaze joked

"No, there isn't" Magi smiled seductively at Blaze as she got closer to him while removing her robes and throwing it somewhere near Blaze's things.

[lemon begins]

The two began to kiss each other like what happened in the distortion world, a deep and passionate kiss that neither of them want to stop but the lack of air prevented them from doing so. They took deep breaths from their lack of oxygen before Magi noticed his prodding member, standing stiff and strong before her tail in the water. The lenght and the size was incredible, able to tempt anyone to fall for their lust and blow it right then and their, it succeeded in doing it's job as Magi got him to sit up against a nearby rock so she can easily lick the organ. Her tongue moved from the bottom of his lenght, up his knot, an onto the head and continued doing so repeatedly.

"Damn...that feels good" Blaze said as Magi sucked on the head as her head started to suck his erection while pumping in and out of her vagina

Surpirsingly, she was able to get the whole thing into her mouth before bobbing her head up and down his lenght. The texture and wet feel of her tongue was a truly pleasurable which led to his peak as large bursts of his warms seed fired deep into her throat as she drank it down to the last drop.

"I best believe it's your turn before we go ahead into the main event" Magi said as she exposed he leaking sex to him as they let the tables turn.

Blaze then licked her folds and caused her to moan in pleasure before scissoring her so he may place his nuzzle into her vagina as he licked her love tunnel causing her to scream in pleasure. Blaze continued to stroke his lenght in the warm water as he was starting to eat her out, he got his tongue out and fingered her by placing each finger one by one to increase her pleasure before moving his head to her vagina and bit her clit which caused her to release on his chin. Blaze and Magi mooved to the edge of the springs with Blaze's member still hard even after the release, the two kissed once more as each kiss got more deeper and affectionate as their to tongues fought for dominance, leading to Blaze's victory once again as he explored her mouth with his tongue as Magi lowered herself onto his lenght as her vagina was stretched much more than what Blaze's fingers prepared her for. A tear escaped her eye as he placed his palm on her cheek for her head to rest as his thumb wiped off the tear from her face as she got used to his size and started to move. She lifted herself up and down his shaft slowly until the pleasure overwhelmed her as her thrusts began to increase in speed as she continued to let it pound her repeatedly as her wet walls as well as the blowjob from earlie and the water provided her with an exellent lubrincant for her to pump herself on. The two moaned from the pleasure before Blaze lifted her up and placed her on the grass as he thrusted deep within her once more and made her scream loudly as he continued to pump her.

"Blaze...please...harder, HARDER! FASTER!" Magi screamed out as he followed her orders.

His knot now swelling larger as he pumped in and out of her while she was floating on all fours. The typhlosion knew he was reaching his peak, and so was she. He then placed the whole thing in her tunnel as the knot was sucked inside her pussy as his hot cum released in her womb as she released as well. The temperature of his cum with her's made them scream in pleasure as she tightened and an abdominal bulge started to form in her stomach until he was drained dry of his supply. The once swollen and stiff member softened as he pulled out from her vagina which leaked a lot of excess seed until her womb returned to normal while his lenght returned to his protective sheath. The two kissed one last time before going back in the water to wash off the aftermath of their rather intimate activities.

[lemon ends]

"I love you Blaze, more than anything else in this world" Magi said.

"Just as I love you, you are the most beautiful pokemon I've ever met in my long and everlasting life" Blaze said as Magi rested on his lap and held him close as he held her close.

"So what now?" Magi asked.

"I think we should take a break from the mercenary jobs, and just help the guild, that nagging old bird can't do it by himself, especially when it comes to rebellious guild members" Blaze said.

"Yeah, And I think I won't try to stop myself from getting pregnant" Magi said.

"We're not even in the same egg group so we can't have kids" Blaze said which made Magi pout. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll figure something out besides we've got an invititation" Blaze said.

"Invitation to what?" Magi asked as she looked up to see Blaze's face.

"Invitation to join Leon's team during our free time" Blaze said.

"Then count me in" Magi said

The world might've been cruel on them fo the past few years, yet it showed them it's beauty in the end as they we're brought together. Their love motivated them to reach their limits and even beyond so that they may see each other again with their heads held high, ready for what lies beyond

THE END

GH08T: the season 1 has ended and with that, I take a break from this story and writing for a while

Sly: you said it

GH08T: well then I'll see you all in season 2 and/or my other stories, bye! :D


	6. Season 2 episode 1: Close Calls

The sound of clashing metal was heard at the pit of crystal caves. A battle was now held between Blaze, a typhlosion with a red hood and cape, a blood red metallic arm with black claws and palm, and a broadsword that bared a resemblance to a shiny honedge, fighting a creature who calls himself mewtwo. The typhlosion named Blaze swings his sword to catch the agile pokemon and possibly land a hit, but to his avail, he missed every shot.

"*Pant* *pant* Are you just gonna dodge or are you actually gonna fight, you pissant" Blaze said as he took deep breaths from his relentless non stop attacks.

In a blink the pokemon was gone, left without a trace, then he reappeared in front of him, with a glowing palm which made a direct blow to the stomach (force palm). The attack crushed Blaze's digestive organs with a single blow, albeit he was not fighting a weak opponent, but instead, a worthy adversary, one that could take each blow he threw at him.

"I GOT YA BITCH!" Blaze shouted out, seemingly close to victory by a single blow to the neck to decapitate his opponent.

The blade struck the creature known as mewtwo directly at the neck, close to the nape. Blaze had defeated the strange pokemon...Oh, wait he isn't dead! His paw caught the blade and used it to throw Blaze into the air. Blaze was shocked in awe at how strong the chaotic creature was, and once again, In a blink the pokemon was gone, left without a trace, then he reappeared infront of him, the force palm made a direct blow to the stomach once again, knocking him through the mystery dungeon, floor by floor, until he reached the surface. It reappeared again to deliver a powerful kick to Blaze's face which knocked him to the outer limits of space. The lack of oxygen left Blaze powerless until the pokemon reappeared in front of him once again and delivered a powerful blow to the face, knocking him back down to earth. Now like a meteor, falling to earth and surrounded with a blazing fire, gravity pulling him closer to his doom.

(Treasure town an hour earlier)

The market area was filled with the villagers of the town, as well as a few exploration teams, chatting with one another on how to storm a particular mystery dungeon of which they want to loot for treasure. A particular gardevoir with a c cup size breasts, long green hair, blue eyes, and a purple robe with a green button eyed hood, compared the clothes on one hanger with the other, switching sides continueosly above her torso on a mirror.

"I think I'll try another one" the gardevoir said with sheer optimism at her time in the fitting room.

"Magi! You've been in there for almost two hours! Don't you think you should just pick something and just get on with it. After all, Ah' don't have all day ya' know" the lucario with a blank light brown poncho, a dark brown stetson hat, and a dual barrel shotgun on his back said while drinking water from his canteen outside of her fitting room.

"I've made up my mind Leon" Magi said as she walked out of her fitting room with her usual enthusiastic sing-song tone. I'm buying all of it" Magi said which made him spit out every last drop of water that was in his mouth before his jaw metaphorically fell to the floor in disbelief.

"YA GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Leon screamed out in rage at how inexplicably expensive her new clothes were.

"It's only natural, because you destroyed a part of my shop, Leon. So don't be surpised about how much I ask when you treat me for clothes shopping" Magi said with a devious grin on her face, as if she got revenge from her enemy.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THESE SO GODDAMN EXPENSIVE?!" Leon said at the unbelievable price 2,000,000 poké.

"They're original designer clothes, and are made of bug silk, which is beyond any type of valueble in the planet" Magi lectured with her now somewhat annoying sing-song tone.

"Why Arceus? Why do you hate me?" Leon said as he was about to give his entire wallet and more before something hit the ground, with a force strong enough to shatter it.

"Oh, look at the time, I gotta go, bye!" Leon said as he made his escape from the area.

The source was shrouded in mystery until the smoke cleared, Blaze was the prohectile that landed in the middle of the town. He set down his blood red mechanical arm on the ground to lift himself up, alas his efforts were futile because of the mewtwo appearing once more to deliver the finishing blow. A powerful force palm struck him on the chest and released a powerful wave of energy that caused the trees to rustle from the exerted force. Blaze now lied there in pain as all his bones and organs were now like scrambled eggs due to the multiple hits he's taken from mewtwo.

"Dallas...kill the girl...the gardevoir...kill her" a voice whispered to mewtwo as he turned to face Magi.

"Hey asshole! Your fight is with me, not her!" Blaze said but once again it was effortless, he did not stop floating towards Magi. "FACE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Blaze shouted out as his efforts were futile once more.

Now face to face, Magi then delivered a powerful thunder punch which was stopped by mewtwo's right paw. Magi started to stare at her attack in shock at how easily mewtwo blocked it before staring back at mewtwo's somewhat expressionless face. His left paw then made a gesture as if he was lifting a goblet before making another gesture, now from a lifting gesture to that of a crushing gesture. Magi grabbed her neck to help her breathe as the life was being strangled out of her by mewtwo's psychic powers. Blaze then lifted his weak arm to reach out to her before his vision became blurry, the overwhelming pain forcing him to fall unconscious.

"Are you giving up Blaze?" voice asked as if it was right in front of him.

"My options...are l-limited..." Blaze managed to say with the last bits of his strenght.

"You have to save her Blaze, like what you did before" a voice said revealing it to be a sableye with ruby eyes and a grey scarf with a seviper like design appeared before him in a world of pitch darkness.

"I can't Bloodstone...I'm too weak" Blaze uttered once more before coughing out blood onto the floor.

"Then what was our battle? A fluke?! Blaze you can save her, you must save her, please Blaze, save her, consider it my final wish" Bloodstone said before fading away as Blaze was brought back to reality.

His vision returning, now seeing Magi nearly out of air as she looked to him with tears rolling down her face.

"Blaze...h-help...m-me..." Magi uttered as the mewtwo strenghtened his grip on Magi's neck.

Blaze then stood up once more, the forces of gravity and the feeling of pain pulling him back to the ground did not stop him. He stood up breathing heavily as his previously hite eyes turned into a pitch black one with red pupils. A dark aura began to surge around him as he twitched because of the power. His blood red metallic claw now surging with dark energy, it began to create a structure using nothing but darkness until it formed a giant hand that crushed the mewtwo in a single blow, which cause him to release Magi from his psychic grip.

"I TOLD YOU, YOUR FUCKING FIGHT IS WITH ME YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Blaze said a the mewtwo teleported before him before being stopped in his tracks once more.

And with a sudden burst of dark energy which threw him to the mountain of which the guild stood at. As mewtwo got up from the last attack, a sudden spear made of darkness stabbed through his chest and nailed him to the ground, albeit the bastard isn't getting out anytime soon. A claw made of shadows hooked itself to the ledge and launched Blaze into the air with astonishing speed, and with a move of his arm the shadow claw dispersed into multiple spears of the same kind which stabbed through mewtwo as if it was heavy rain water on a sheet of paper. Mewtwo then stood on the limbs he still had as the rest were nailed to the ground, but he was stopped by a flaming sword which landed on his face, which advanced slowly through Mewtwo's body until it was cut in half by a single slice of Blaze's blaze cut.

"Man, talk about a close call..." Blaze uttered before hearing a voice by his ear with words of someone as if he did them proud.

"You've unlocked the inferno, use it well, use it wisely" Bloodstone voice said before Blaze lost consciousness on the floor as the dark aura returned to his blood red metallic claw.

THE END

GH08T: I'm back with the first episode of what lies beyond season 2, now I know it sucks and it's because for the last few days my mind has been going crazy, as it was hellbent on finding a good plot for the series, and also I've been having downloading problems in getting this story into my documents. It was extremely diffucult for me, but I did it. The next episode might involve some explaination on Blaze's arm named "The inferno". Again please excuse me for I'm extremely tired from writing this as I have a headache as well, so don't get mad at me for any mistakes and grammar mishalves I had in this episode. So thanks for reading, and now I'm gonna go to sleep, Bye!


End file.
